Underworld 2: Souls of the Past
by Elfvamp1-13-97
Summary: Selene and Michael are on the run, they meet someone who knows everything about them yet they know nothing about himher. What is their connection with Lucian and Michael's friend who joins them? Have they broken more rules with a human and a Family member
1. Chapter ONE Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form the movie Underworld they be long to Lakeshore entertainment. Please don't sue me!

Lucian wakes with a start; he looks around and smells the blood of vampires and lycans. His eyes turn a deadly black then back to their original medium blue. He slowly got up the scent of the female vamp was still present she wasn't far an unfamiliar scent was there too it smelt like Michael but with the scent of Selene mixed in; anger surged through his vein with the prominent scent of Viktor. He walked towards the hole in the wall when he touched it he had a flash of Viktor throwing Michael, Michael fighting him Lucian opened his eyes in time to see Selene strike Victor from behind with his own sward. Victor drew two retractable blades from his sleeves he stood there for a moment then he could see a streak of blood along his face and Victors head fell to the ground followed by his lifeless corpse.

Astonished by her actions he said to himself "So she really does love Michael and she really is like Sonja" Lucian watched her pick up Sonja's necklace and placed it around her neck as she walked away Michael followed close by, a few lycans who were going to attack Selene backed away when Michaels black eyes meet them.

"Where do we go from here?" Michael asked Selene.

"How about we go back to your apartment? You need some clothes." Selene replied.

Selene took the keys to a black Mercedes off a dead vampire in the layer when she found the car they drove to the nearest subway station and ditched the car. Lucian followed close by as a guard. When they descended down the stairs to meet the train Michael saw an old friend, Leah Amy Vetra. He looked at her and he got a flash of Sonja's face when she was smiling, Leah looked exactly like Sonja. She spotted Michael through the crowd then ran over slightly concerned when she saw blood on his head.

"Michael what happened? Adam told me there was some kind of shooting. Why are you bleeding? Who is SHE?" Leah drilled.

"Leah come with us we can't stay here long." dragging her onto the train. I'll explain everything later. This is Selene." Michael gestured to Selene.

"No Michael no need to get her involved she has nothing to do with the events of tonight" Selene said.

"Selene when I saw her I got an image of Sonja, she looked exactly like Leah if Kraven finds her first all hell will break loose." Michael replied.

"And what exactly makes you think it already hasn't after everything you've seen tonight?" Selene said sarcastically.

This was the first sign to Michael that Selene wasn't completely dead inside and there was a chance for them in the future as a couple. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Ok take her." She mumbled.

When they arrived at Michael's apartment Leah was mortified to see the blood on the floors inside and outside of the elevator and walls; along with the bullet holes on the walls and ceiling.

"What the fuck happened here?" Leah demanded.

"I was chased by lycans the holes are from bullets Selene shot and the blood in the elevator in mine from when Lucian bit me." Michael replied plainly.

"You were chased by what and who did what to you?" Leah responded.

"Lycans are werewolves, and Lucian is the most powerful not to mention the oldest of all the Lycans."

Leah started to laugh then she saw the pendent on Selene's neck. She started to move towards Selene; Selene's eyes turned a piercing blue she bared her fangs, Leah backed off getting the message and believing everything Michael said.

Leah said "That looks strangely familiar."

Michael took off packing clothes, money, pictures, and some medical supplies and books incase Selene ended up injured. While Michael shoved the items in a duffle bag Selene explained everything to Leah.

"Not to mention your striking resemblance to Sonja will land you right in the middle of everything" Michael chimed in.

When Selene stepped aside Lucian saw Leah's face. He was shocked; by instinct he leaped off the roof top and landed gracefully on the roof of Michael's apartment building. He ran down the fire escape and taped on the window by this time Michael and Selene had picked up on this and his eyes were black; she had pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lucian's head. Lucian raised his hands in innocence. Michael moved the desk without effort and opened the windows allowing Lucian to enter.

Lucian whispered, "Sonja? Is it really you?"

Just then a woman showed up at Michael's door, by scent she was extremely powerful she smelled like a vampire, a lycan, and something else.

"No! She's Sonja in body but not in Soul. I'm Sonja and your unborn child in soul." she said.

"How can that be?" Lucian asked.

"I'll explain later, we have to leave, the vampires are coming. They'll be here in 10 minutes." She replied.

With that, they took off the five of them jumped in to the car and she speed off into the night.

Selene asked "Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you recognize me, Selene?" She replied.

"No I don't remember you!" Selene spat.

"Well Maybe I'll remind you." She spat back with fury. She ……….


	2. The Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form the movie Underworld they be long to Lakeshore entertainment. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 2

She slapped Selene across the face Michael growled and began to change, Lucian feeling that it was his duty to protect her as well for all she had done to help him growled and started to change too.

"I'm Victoria Alyssa Vetra; Marcus's sired daughter. I left the mansion because I found out the truth about what started the war, who killed your family and mine. During that I assembled an army of hybrids like Michael and Lucian, a few other vampires who knew the truth, and of course basically all lycans know the truth so there was no problem convincing them, and a couple tribes of mystical creatures." She said.

Victoria pulled up to what looked like a private airport with a small plane waiting.

Victoria bellowed over the roaring engines "Let's go! We have to get out of Hungary."

They ran out of the car and across the runway to the waiting plane. Victoria shut the hatch and yelled "Take Off!"

The plane took off. While they flew, Victoria explained how she gave herself as a hybrid instead of Marcus. And that her biological mother was a witch and before anything she was Adam of biblical times his first wife before Eve. Lilith was a demon; she had a gift called Darklight. She was thrown out of the Garden of Eden when she was cast out five curses were inscribed into her flesh. The curses were in the language of the damned dead. If she transformed and people or an army of Vampires were within two thousand square miles of her they would be burned from the inside out. Also if Lilith were to become angered to a certain point or her drive for vengeance got out of control she would be able to track down all who have wronged her and kill them one by one.

"Now that's power. May I ask, can you be killed?" Lucian asked curiously.

"Yes and No," Victoria replied "You see I can't be killed but I may die, when I die I am reborn with more power. And if somehow I am killed the world faces an instant Apocalypse. The one who kills me will be tortured until who ever put me on earth decides to kill him."

Michael felt a sudden rush of curiosity towards were Victoria was taking them. "Where are you taking us?" Michael questioned.

Victoria smiled "To America so we can get your brother, after all he is your identical twin and the Corbinus trait was also passed to him there for Marcell is in grave danger. Also I have many estates in America we'll be safe there."

20MinutesLater

Lucian glanced at Selene who was asleep on Michaels Chest he smiled; it was like looking at a mirror first it was him and Sonja now it's Selene and Michael. Victoria saw Lucian smiling as he watched them sleep. Sonja sent her a flashback of her sleeping like that on Lucian.

"They remind you of Sonja and yourself?" Victoria asked in a low voice since they were the only ones awake.

"Yes they do. I remember after Michael saw Sonja's death through my memories he asked me, "What are they going to do with Selene? I didn't understand or care until I saw her free him and kiss him." Lucian replied

I know you miss her and I hope I can reunite the tree of you." Victoria whispered

Lucian got up, walked over to her, looked at her for a while deciding what to say before he asked "How was she able to keep the baby"

Victoria said in a low voice like it was a secret, "She offered to have her body given to a human who couldn't be reincarnated if her baby's soul could be kept inside her soul. They gave both of them to me so if I were to sleep with a man or something to that effect your child will be conceived. The child will have Sonja's and your DNA **Not** mine, after I give birth, I'll try to put Sonja's soul in Leah's body if she accepts to do it so the two of you can raise your child."

"I see" Lucian said he could enjoy Sonja's pregnancy with her.

Victoria caught on to this and said "But while I'm pregnant, I'll be Sonja not Victoria. She'll also have 2 months to be with her and your newborn child.

Lucian could think of nothing to say but" Thank You"

Ummm can you wake Selene? I think she might want to see the sun for the first time in about 200 years with out the fear of dieing." Victoria said feeling kind of awkward.

After seeing Selene's amazing shooting skills he woke Michael and told him to wake Selene for he feared she might shoot him in the head. Victoria disappeared to get food and blood for her visitors. Selene was taken by the suns golden rays, for the first time she realized she wasn't as pale as she thought. Lucian saw her face and realized how much sired vampires missed the sun. Leah woke and she was freezing Lucian grabbed a blanket off a shelf and covered her with it.

Thanks Lucian," Leah said

"Your welcome"

Victoria waltzed back in and handed Selene a cup of blood, Lucian blood and lasagna laced with flesh and the same to Michael. She cheerfully said "Leah since you are human you may choose what you want you want so follow me."

Leah complied wrapping the blanked around her like a robe. Victoria checked with the pilot and came back carrying some sort of black material, she handed it to Selene along with a pair of black sunglasses for everyone.

"Michael, Lucian although you're hybrids your eyes are a bit sensitive and they will be for a few days. Selene, that clock will protect you along with those sunglasses. Oh I almost forgot!" Victoria exclaimed as she handed Selene a pair of black cashmere gloves.

The plane landed in a similar airport to the one in Hungary, Victoria thanked th pilot and let down the hatch. Everyone got up and began to leave the plane just as Selene was about to step in to the light, Michael stopped her and his eyes turned black.

Victoria was shocked by his actions and said, "The suns behind the plane but if it makes you feel better, here's a umbrella (black obviously)."

"Damn he's protective," Victoria and Lucian thought. They all piled into a shinny black and silver hummer with chrome borders. Victoria drove for a solid half hour until they came to her mansion in Watchung New Jersey. When they got into the house they were frozen to the floor over what they saw.


	3. The Mansion

Chapter 3

Standing in front of them was a seven or eight foot Demonicus. At the time, no one knew what it was, but Victoria did. After all, it was after her.

"All of you go through that door!" Victoria whispered in a harsh tone.

"No! I'll stay and help you," Selene replied her eyes turning a deadly blue. She took out her guns.

"Your guns wont work and my transformation will kill you because it gives off a form of sunlight" Victoria yelled strictly. Selene started to protest, when Victoria looked at Michael "Help please!"

Michael swept Selene up with ease and ran to the door. Leah ran ahead and held the door open; once they were all inside Leah started groping for a light switch, instead she flicked a switch that created a gold gel like substance which cleared and gave way to a numinous screen showing Victoria fighting the Demonicus. He made the first move lashing out a nine foot tongue that stuck over her heart. She gave him one good scratch leaving four deep gashes on his neck and face he let go with a yell. However now Victoria was pissed; her eyes shone gold along with the rest of her body the light grew brighter and brighter in wave formation. Selene realized her transformation would have turned her to ash. After a sudden flash Victoria was huge she was a least twice the size of her opponent. The two went after each other but every scratch healed. They soon realized this would take forever they were both invincible.

Eventually they took to they air hoping one of them would have an advantage in the process sending shards of glass tumbling to the ground like a blizzard. Victoria happened to be the older Demonicus by 2,000 years prier to this century was more experienced. She gave him an unbelievable left hook that sent him flying into a fairly large Chestnut tree. Victoria came after him and cut off his head with a sward hided in the outer wall of the house; she flew back in to the house and landed gracefully on the glass coated floor carrying the blackish red blood stained sword. Lucian, Leah, Michael, and Selene piled out of the room. Victoria grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself for when she changed back she was stark naked.

Lucian was shocked since the blanked was slightly transparent and light in color. He also started to smell blood he looked her over when his eyes meet a gash near her ribs, he moved forward, but Victoria backed away and snarled. The smell of ash filled the air, her cut was healing. Everyone gave her a questioning look, she stuck out her arm and dug her long nails into her skin; leaving three talon like gashes the flesh around her cuts turned ash like gray and healed.

"I'll be fine follow me and I'll show you to your rooms," Victoria said with twinge of pain. With every step she took her legs screamed from the shards of glass moving deeper and deeper in to her feet.

When it came to Michael and Selene she said, "I didn't know if you wanted to share a room, so you have conjoining rooms the door on the left leads to the next room," as she threw them four keys, two each.

Victoria walked off practically falling down the hall. Selene and Michael walked into the room to Michael's surprise she made no effort to leave; so Michael grabbed her around her waist and asked her, "Why did you come for me when I was chained and turn me?"

Unable to form a coherent answer she stepped forward and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart, her amber eyes saw right through him all she said was, "Why did you grow furious with Viktor when he hit me?"

Michael replied, "I feel…... I know… that I'm in love with you……I love you Selene."

The two decided to take a shower. Selene washed the blood off of Michael's smooth but slightly toned chest and neck. Michael in turn kissed her forehead and wiped the dried blood from her temple. They spent about a half hour holding each other under the hot water until Michael suggested they get some food. Selene turned off the water while Michael wrapped a towel around his waist and then one around Selene; he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. To their surprise clothes were in the drawer including the ones they brought from Hungary.

"This must be some kind of spell or enchantment," Selene said while making a mental note to ask Victoria.


	4. Getting Comfortable

Chapter 4

Lucian walked around, in and out of each bathroom, and closet. He was surprised to see clothes appearing out of the middle of nowhere.

"This woman is a piece of work," Lucian whispered in amazement.

He heard a knock on his door, he was puzzled as to why he hadn't heard the foot steps he heard Michael, Selene, and Leah moving about.

"Come in," he said.

It was Victoria, her smile was genuine. "Your puzzled about why you couldn't hear me coming; don't try and deny it I can hear your thoughts." Victoria chuckled at the last bit.

Lucian replied, "Well in that case, why can't I sense you?"

"Let me show you," Victoria answered "Try not to let your eyes go black, if they do look away the light will hurt your eyes. Heck! It hurts my eyes!"

Victoria hung her head down in a relaxed manner as well as her body. Bluish white and greenish light spiraled around her when it faded; Lucian was gawking at the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She had green eyes, blonde hair that was split in half top and bottom. The top was pulled back in a ponytail like his and the bottom cascaded down to meet her lower back. The garments she wore where a pale blue with silver embroidery from a land unknown for they seemed ancient yet elegant, she must have had short underneath a long floor length skirt with slits all the way up to her waist only covering the front and back. It was held up by a silver belt; her upper body was barely covered, a long piece of fabric spiraled down her arms and looped around her middle finger her breast were covered by a fabric that met her breast valley with an side ways 8 shaped clip. The fabric formed X's down her back reveling two tattoos. One in Japanese on her left shoulder blade and the other on the right side of her lower back in a language he couldn't make out. Along with a scar running right down her spine which sent a painful tingle through Lucian's body; to his shock, she had pointed ears and her navel pierced four times a hole on the top, bottom, right, and left.

Victoria giggled, "I'm an elf from a world called Middle Earth. Elves can walk on water, snow, mud, grass, and just about anything without leaving a foot print or making a sound. We are immortal, masters of archery, swordsmanship, reading, writing, and language. Elves were the first to speak and write. I am the most powerful for that matter, so I can move thought all sorts of dimensions. Although I'm respected, I am feared by all. Only one elf and one man have dismissed the gossip and have befriended me, their names are Legolas Greenleaf hair to the throne of Mirkwood; he's the elf and man is Aragorn son of Arothan hair to the throne of Gondor. You may meet them someday...... OH STOP GAWKING!!!"

Lucian snapped out of his dazes and asked, "Have you always had these powers or abilities…I mean, since you were born and why don't you stay like this more often?"

Victoria replied "Well people would stand there gawking at me like you did. As for my powers and abilities they were always there, but after I mastered a few I got a new one, so I got them gradually. Hay why don't you take a shower then come downstairs for dinner, No! you have to take a shower."

As she turned to leave, Lucian said "_Thank You". _Lucian was still taken back by Victoria's untamed beauty. He wondered if she could seduce her enemies by looking at them, for he had the taste of lust in his mouth while she was in front of him. All Victoria had for protection was a bow, a quiver of arrows and 2 ivory handled things that looked like long daggers. Not wanting to keep everyone waiting, he hoped in to the shower.

Further down the Hall Victoria stopped at Leah's door. Before knocking Victoria's mind was taken by Leah's racing thoughts. She could also hear her attempting to say what she was thinking but her mind went faster than her mouth. Victoria clearly sensed that she was scared as hell, even a human could tell. She decided to bring her an elvish drink that would calm her nerves and mind. By the time she was downstairs, Selene, Michael, and Lucian were down stairs sitting on the bar chairs in the kitchen. Victoria was baffled at how quickly Lucian took a shower then again lycans didn't like baths. She took out three glasses and a pitcher of blood and left it on the counter for them.

"If you want food just name the dish and it will appear in front of you," Victoria said as she took out a silver goblet with elvish designs and a(n) interesting looking maroon bottle. She poured a fair amount into the goblet. "I have to go give this to Leah."

Michael was skeptical about the whole food appearing thing, but Lucian on the other hand, believe it and would bet their life on it. Selene was busy drinking her 2nd blood for it wasn't livestock like she expected, it was cloned blood. She wondered if Victoria owned a company similar to Ziodex which the coven owned.


	5. The truth starts

Chapter 5

Victoria knocked lightly on Leah's door so as not to scare her. Leah whirled around in panic

"What if it's him? What do I say?" Leah asked in a shaky voice.

Victoria was slightly puzzled about who "_him"_ was, so she said, "its Victoria."

"Oh come in," Leah replied in relief. Victoria entered the room and offered her the intricate goblet.

Leah scrunched up her nose as asked, "What's in it?"

Victoria answered, "Don't ask! It will calm your nerves and keep your mind from racing."

Leah reluctantly took the goblet and drank form it. She was amazed when she felt the rush of peace and calmness.

"Now I shall explain everything to you. Thus, you won't be so confused and scared." Victoria took the empty goblet from Leah and placed it on the bedside table.

Leah nodded and sat on the bed next to Victoria and she began with her origin. Mean while, Lucian was talking to Michael and Selene.

"I can't believe I fell for all of the covens lies," Selene said holding her head in her hands.

"It's ok, you were tuned long after Sonja's death," Michael reassured her.

"Michael's right. Now that I know you thought the lycans killed your family, I understand where your fury and rage comes from. I think I should tell you that the only other vampire I wanted dead besides Viktor was you." Lucian replied

"WHAT!" Selene bellowed

"Well you have killed more lycan than any other Deathdealer in Viktor, Amelia, or Marcus's coven. But I blame myself for you being turned". Lucian mumbled the last line.

"Why?" Michael asked

"The night Viktor killed your family Raze and I were following him. If we had gotten there earlier your nieces would have lived. I'm so sorry! Seeing your butchered nieces is what really forced me to find away to kill Viktor and make the vampires know the truth." Lucian replied "Damn It!!" Lucian slammed his fist in to the counter denting it. A second latter the dent popped up and the counter looked new.

Selene unmeshed her fingers from Michael's waist and rested them on top of Lucian's gently squeezing his hand, "I don't blame you and I thank you for trying."

Leah struggled to stop the tears welling p in her eyes when Victoria had finished explaining everything from her past, to Alexander Corvinous (the Hungarian warlord), to Lucian and Sonja, and finally to Selene and Michael.

"Wow, life has a whole new meaning to me," Leah sniffed.

"Leah, may I ask you a question?" Victoria asked.

"Sure," Lash whispered.

Well, my abilities of keen hearing and seeing long distances can't be turned off like a light switch. When I knocked on the door I heard you say 'What if it's _him_' Who's the him?" Victoria asked curiously.

Leah sighed, "Lucian. When I first saw him, my body wanted to run to him and kiss him."

"Oh! Your body probably wants to feel his touch among other things" Victoria smirked "Lets go, the others are waiting for us."


	6. Readers Must Read This ALL OF IT

**A/N: Sorry but this is one of my longest chapters, we will be taking a look at what is going on in Viktor's Mansions and all three covens. **

Characters:

Morrisa – Amelia's daughter

Nicodemus – a Death Dealer

Tamas – Death Dealer, Rigel's (Rigel is the first vampire that was killed in the subway by the UV bullet) brother.

Kalli – a female vampire that was part of Sornen's (Kraven's body guard) team I made her up.

Delano – same as above except it's a male vampire.

Aloysis – My made up council member who believes in Morrisa and Braden.

Braeden – Marcus's son

Tiergan – The main council member for all three covens.


	7. Inside the Covan, and Someone's Secrets

A/N: **Hope you read my authors note! You'll be lost without it. **

"Did you find her or the lycan?" Morrisa asked.

"No, but we did find Kahn, he's badly wounded My Lady," Nicodemus replied.

"Take him to the infirmary. I want an update on his condition every half hour. Bring any surviving member of Soren's team to me," Morrisa said maliciously.

"AS you wish," Nicodemus replied while rushing to help with Kahn. "Bring him over here; get me 12 blood packages and syringes. Thank god I still remember how to find the main veins."

Three members of Kahn's team brought Kalli and Delano, the last members of Sornen's team. Tamas caught them trying to escape from a back passageway. Tamas was the strongest and fastest deathdealer, his twin brother Rigel died in the subway; he was the first vampire to be killed with UV or ultraviolet bullets. His brother was the most handsome death dealer and his strong Slavic features made him standout. The only other deathdealer he trusted besides Tamas was Selene.

"Nicodemus, what do I do with Kalli and Delano?" Tamas asked.

Bring them to Morrisa then stay with Kahn, she wants me for some reason," Nicodemus replied.

Tamas knocked on Morrisa's door with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Kalli and Delano.

"Who is it?" Morrisa barked. She was distraught and pissed with her mothers death but she refused to show it by crying.

"It's Tamas, with brother of Rigel. I caught Kalli and Delano they were members of Soren's team." Tamas replied.

Please enter. Chain them to the floor," Morrisa ordered, after I'm through with them you can have your way with Kalli. Think of it as a reward."

Tamas glared, "No thank you. Rigel made an effort to keep me a gentleman but he failed, in his honor. I will be a gentleman hence forth," he spat.

"Very well, I'll think of a way to reward you." Morrisa nodded.

As Tamas walked down the hallway Nicodemus passed him. But Tamas's thoughts weren't on him or anyone else in the coven but on Selene. He knew Selene would never in her immortal life think of killing Viktor. Something wasn't right, he could feel it in his bones; Viktor had done something to her or she was being framed. The look on her face when Kraven told her she couldn't lead the team that was to go into the Subway she was pissed as hell. Tamas whispered a silent Slavic prayer asking Rigel to watch over her and keep her safe. He made his way to Kahn's private room in the infirmary where he found him conscious and quickly recuperating. Tamas asked Kahn what he thought and he agreed with him. Selene would never kill Viktor but if she did there was a damn good reason and she had a right too.

"What the fuck is going on Kahn? You and I both know her, she found out the truth about Kraven. Do you think there's more to it? All these clams that she deliberately led Viktor there are pure bullshit." Tamas sighed.

"There has to be or Selene's possessed." Kahn replied

"What do you mean possessed? There's no such thing." Tamas questioned.

"Yeah Right, and there's know such thing as vampires and werewolves. Remember Marcus's daughter Victoria, what happened when she got her power of foresight? Do you recall how she fought it and the _'thing' _ giving her the power was so determined it would have rather kill her and revive her then let her fight it. All three covens saw it happen the _'thing' _ threw her around the room like a toy slamming her into walls the floor and the sharp objects on the walls. After it was over Marcus carried her to the infirmary where she was in a comatose state except she was screaming from the images running through her mind. Following that, I learned nothing in hell is impossible," Kahn replied.

Tamas thought about it for a while then nodded in agreement before asking, "so what do we do?"

"Well, Selene brought him from his apartment I rigged her computer as well as everyone else's to the give the wrong address. I have the real one, when I'm out we'll go check it out." Kahn whispered because he heard someone outside.

"Sounds like a plan. What if the covens' lying to us like Kraven did? Do we help her?" Tamas mumbled.

Kahn pondered this question, it made sense "We'll figure that out when we know the truth. But she's saved my ass way to many times for me to betray her."

"Same here, do you think she felt something more towards Rigel?" Tamas inquired.

Well, it's definitely possible they were undeniably close, Rigel was always the one, not to mention the only person who could make her smile and even laugh." Kahn chuckled through the last line.

Tamas shot up "Woe…Whoa! Selene? Our little hellion can laugh? I didn't even know she could smile. Hell, I wish I could see that."

The two of them laughed for a while before Morrisa showed up. "Ahh…. Kahn, glad to see your better. I take it Tamas has filled you in on tonight's event?" Morrisa asked.

Kahn replied, "Yes he has, I'm sorry about your mother. I ask for your forgiveness."

Morrisa was puzzled, "Why do you need my forgiveness?"

"I utterly missed Kraven, Soren, and his team. If I were more alert, I would have gone against Kraven's will," Khan bowed his head in respect.

"Leave us," Morrisa quietly. Tamas left the room closing the door behind him. Morrisa quietly. Tamas left the room closing the door behind him. Morrisa sat on Kahn's bed, "You have my forgiveness, although you don't need it. One thing has come out of my mother's death."

"What would that be?" Kahn whispered in despair.

Morrisa leaned in and kissed Kahn passionately, he was shocked but quickly returned the kiss with the same passions. When they broke apart Kahn had a sly grin on his face.

I know what you're thinking and what you want, but I'm afraid these tubes giving me blood will get in the way my love," Kahn teased.

"You're right, let me see your wounds," Morrisa replied sensuously. (Kahn promptly obliged) "Well, by the looks of them they'll heal in about an hour let's continue this then".

Tamas stood guard at the end of the hallway in disbelief of what he was hearing. Could it be true, Kahn and Morrisa in love or lovers **AGAIN**?

Morrisa spent 15 minutes cuddling with Kahn watching him sleep. _"How could I love someone so much," she asked herself. "Pity my mother wouldn't give him a chance she would have really loved him too if she took the time. But it's too late for that now; if Marcus makes me an elder I could marry Kahn." Morrisa looked up at Kahn, he was in a deep vampiric slumber. _She gracefully slipped away and walked up to a grand meeting room. She had summoned council members form Viktor and Marcus's coven to discuss what they were going to do.

"We must wake Marcus, he needs to guide us in what might be the lycans next move. They know we're weak Viktor, and Amelia's council members are dead. Who here possess the power to organize the events?" Tiergan asked.

Aloysis looked at Morrisa; she gave a shutter at the sound of her mother's name. He knew Amelia was teaching her how to organize her thoughts and memories for awakenings. He also knew Marcus had been teaching his son Braeden to do the same. Aloysis had faith in them. Everyone underestimated them but he didn't. Ever since the day they were born, he sensed they had great potential.

"I think Braeden and Morrisa should awaken Marcus. Amelia has taught Morrisa to organize her thoughts and memories; Marcus has also taught Braeden to do the same. I know they can do it I've seen it," Aloysis said confidently.

Morrisa and Braden shot Aloysis a look that said _"What the hell are you think your doing or trying to accomplish?" _

He shook it off.


	8. The beginning of Trouble

Tiergan glanced at Morrisa and at Braeden, "All in favor of Morrisa, daughter of the late Amelia, and Braeden, son of Marcus, performing the awakening raise your hands."

Morrisa gasped in horror as every council member raised their hands. She knew Marcus would see she still had a relationship with Kahn. Her mother and Marcus were completely against their relationship for God knows what reason it wasn't like he was human like Braeden had done. A few years ago Braeden was in a relationship with a human and his father had her killed (not that he knew). To prevent further relationships, their parents had them betrothed. Love doesn't work that way, Morrisa continued to see Kahn for the next 50 years. She had one more century before she's forced to marry Braeden. Morrisa was snapped out of her flashback by a sharp pinch from Braeden.

Tiergan spoke clearly; the awakening will be performing the awakening in two days time. It will be performed at sundown. Everyone is dismissed."

Morrisa was defiantly confused; she knew Kahn would give her good advice since whatever she did would affect him too.

"LEAVE!" Morrisa yelled "K-k Hi! Sorry, wrong room." She quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Morrisa sat on her bed and whispered to herself "Kahn where are you," she got up and wandered in to her closet. Before she could flick the lights on, she felt a strong arm grab her waist, swung her around and pulled her close. By scent she could tell it was Kahn, she decides to push her worries away for now.

"My love, are you in shape to do what we discussed earlier?" Morrisa asked seductively.

"Of course, I was in shape then but the tubes made it uncomfortable," Kahn He Kissed her passionately, she slid her hand along his perfectly chiseled yet scared torso. His tongue teased her mouth; she pulled off his shirt as they stumbled to the bed. He unbuttoned her blouse to reveal a pale blue front clasp bra, he smiled as he kissed his way down to the clasp. To tease her Kahn played with the clasp in his teeth. Mean while, her hands wandered to his pants unzipping them she grabbed his length, he moaned.

"You could undo the clasp or pay a price? Morrisa threatened with ice blue eyes.

"Umm. Seeing as I want you so badly, I'll comply," He teased

Their lust for each other was unbearable. Morrisa sunk her fangs into Kahn's neck, and drank greedily. He tore her head away and returned the favor sinking his teeth into her smooth neck her blood was silky and satisfying.

Kahn asked Morrisa what was bothering her.

"Nothing, it's just we haven't done this in half a century and I almost lost you tonight," Morrisa answered.

"Ahh! I thought that was it. I'm here and I'll never leave you. I love you Morrisa, now sleep my love," Kahn kissed her again.

"Only if you promise to be here when I wake," she replied.

"I promise," He whispered.

She fell asleep at first Kahn spent some time stroking her ivoy flesh before moving closer to her and drifting off to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: To all who were wondering why I haven't updated I have standardized testing. YES I HAVE A LIFE. Also my good friend is another person you cal thank for the last chapter.**_

"_Ring, Ring, Ring"_ "Hi this is Michael I'm not home right now please leaves a message, _Bbeeeep"_

"Hay Michael its Marcell, I got a disturbing call from Adam. Are you alright? Call me please, stay out of trouble." Marcell hung up the phone in despair after numerous attempts to contact his brother. "Damn it Michael where the hell are you?" Marcell swore.

Marcell walked around for a while looked at his watch it was 5:45 the sun was already setting he'd try again at 6:15. The main reason he was so frustrated was both he and Michael promised their parents while they were dying the two of them would take care of each other.

By the time he reached the door to his loft he was on the verge of breaking down. His girlfriend or fiancé died of leukemia a month ago after 8 years of fighting it. Now the only person left that he cared about might be dead.

God damn it why do all the bad things happen to me? Marcell bellowed as he smashed a glass on the floor of his kitchen.

The ring tone "Clocks" went off; it was his cell phone. He was in shock; that was Michael's ring. He raced to get the phone.

Michael is that you? Are you okay? Marcell rambled.

"Umm, yeah it's me a few events have made me …ah, well… _not okay_. Marcell, listen, you might be in grave danger. I want you to pack sentimental things any pictures in your loft. It doesn't matter who; all of them. We'll be at your place at 8:00 exactly. Be ready or everything will be destroyed and you don't need cloths but pick your favorite jacket.

_"Click"_

"Michael, Michael? Arrrh" Marcell yelled. He ran off and began packing. Mean while Selene, Lucian, Michael, Leah, and Victoria were in the living room.

"Okay, there's one rule when you leave this house. None of you are to call me Victoria only Alyssa; for no vampire or lycan know my whole name, it's safer. Anyway, Selene there's an outfit in the closet for you as well as Michael and Lucian. Leah, I'm not sure if you want to come, but if lycans or vampires show up, you're dead for 2 reasons." Victoria watched as Leah's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "One, you look like Sonja. Two, your human lycans eat human flesh."

Leah was shocked "I'll stay here, thank you very much." She replied in a semi sarcastic tone.

Everyone laughed

"We have one lour get some rest" Victoria said in between fits of laughter.

Lucian laid on his bed thinking about Victoria and Leah. He had feelings for both of them. He didn't want to betray Sonja's soul, let alone his unborn child, but there was Leah. She was the essence of Sonja's body and he loved her sense of humor. Lucian's mind whisked him off to a mild slumber. While back in Selene and Michael's room, Michael laid next to her stroking her hair. She was asleep and Michael was enraptured (charmed) by her porcelain-like features.

While you sleep you look like a fragile doll, but when you're awake you're beautiful, yet fierce." Michael whispered.

She shifted closer to him. Michael smiled in satisfaction and held her.

Leah followed Victoria or Alyssa to the room where she showed her swords, daggers, and

Demonic weapons from all different centuries and worlds. Then they got down to business when Victoria started to teach Leah how to shoot various guns and the key spots to aim for on lycans and vampires. Next was self defense; Victoria was impressed with Leah's punches.

"Where did you learn that? Victoria asked enthusiastically.

Well, I grew up with my Dad and he was very over protective, so he taught me to kick bow and throw left and right hooks."

"Damn good ones at that." Victoria replied laughing.

Selene woke up cradled in Michael's arms. She didn't understand how someone she barely knew could make her feel again. She had been so cold and dead inside since the night she vowed to avenge her family. Therefore she felt nothing no warmth, peace, love, grief… Selene paused at the thought of grief. A single name and face flashed in her head

"Rigel"

**_Hint: Think about my title Souls of the PAST!_**


	10. Preperations for the Dead

**A/N Think about my title and you will have a clue on what will happen. Let me give you a heads up I will kill someone though not in this chapter. It is a little supernatural while babysitting I was watching a(n) the finally of Buffy.**

Rigel was her best friend and he made her laugh and smile. He was about 150 years older then her. However he did not lust after her like Kraven and many other vampires; Rigel was like her brother. She wanted him back to tell her everything is fine and although she was with Michael she was not sue she always will be. Selene gently slid away from Michael and went looking for Alyssa. Selene positioned herself to locate her with her hearing. Michael and Lucian were sleeping, Leah was with Alyssa, throwing something; she followed the sound right down to the weapons room.

"Aah, Selene, nice to see you could join us." Victoria said cheerfully. "Yes, I can bring back the dead. Nevertheless I need something that belonged to this Rigel you think about. Go put on the outfit that's in your closet and try to get Michaels scent off yourself. We'll orb to the Mansion. Meet me back here."

As Selene turned to leave, Victoria thought he might wake Michael. After all, he was a hybrid. "Hold it!" Victoria focused on the outfit and summoned it. IN a split second a shimmering blue light faded and a slick black latex death dealers suit appeared with a Celtic crest and a huge **A **in the center. "Here, there's a room back there. Be quick Selene; Leah will give you ammo, guns, and a few daggers." Alyssa said

"So, who's Rigel?" Leah asked.

"He is a vampire or he was I loved him like a brother after I swore vengeance on my family Rigel didn't lust after me, he me feel at home, smile, laugh, most of all he understood my pain in adjusting to my new lifestyle. Without him I don't think I would have feel in love with Michael." Selene replied.

I know how it feels. I'm an orphan Michael is like my family and so is his brother." Leah said in a soft voice. "Here! gun, dagger, ammo, Go kick some ass."

"Good you're ready Leah if Michael asks where we went to see Selene's family." Alyssa said as she grabbed Selene's hand and disappeared in a forest green haze.

"WHAT? Isn't her family dead" Leah was bewildered.

Selene and Alyssa appeared on the roof of the mansion in Hungry; when they looked down they where right above Rigel's room. Alyssa closed her eyes, focused on the window and opened it. The two of them swiftly slid into the room to their surprise Tamas sat at his brother's desk and stared into space his face was blank. The two of them could feel the pain radiating off him, despite Alyssa's silent protest Selene went to Tamas and hugged him.

It's ok I'm going to bring him back." Selene whispered.

"How do expect to do that and why did you kill Viktor? What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell is she and why the fuck do the faint smell of a lycan?" Tamas whispered harshly.

"Wow nice to see you too" Selene said mockingly "Viktor killed my family not the lycans, he admitted it and he expected me to be grateful. I need something of Rigel's to bring him back. Finally she has to tell you who she is not me."

"I'm Marcus's daughter Victoria, the one with the power of foresight" Alyssa replied

"Holy shit I thought you were dead; did you die?" Tamas panicked.

"No I staged my death, for I was sick of the coven's lies." Victoria spat bitterly.

"Can you get Kahn?" Selene interrupted.


	11. Preperations for the Dead II

**A/N: Same as previous chapter.**

"Uh? That may be hard to do." Tamas ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Why?" Selene and Alyssa said simultaneously.

"I saw his sneak into Morrisa's room. She went in about a lour later and then I heard the two having sex, so I'm not sure if he is reachable." Tamas replied smugly

"Oh! Wait Morrisa and Kahn are still sneaking around?" Alyssa was astonished. "We'll then we have t count on you to rely a message and the truth."

"Lets make this quick. The lycans didn't start the war Viktor did, by killing his daughter because she married Lucian and they conceived a child. Her name was Sonja, Lucian swore vengeance on his wife and unborn child _to kill Viktor_; hence the war. Viktor lied to me for 200 years he killed my family not the lycans and the only reason he spared me was because I reminded him of his beloved Sonja. Kraven kept his secrets and covered up the lies; he helped Lucian fake his death in turn Lucian would kill the Elders and he, Kraven would govern all 3 covens. Selene said "Do you follow?"

Tamas could do nothing but nod "Everything I believed in was a lie. OK here this is Rigel's necklace go quickly I'll try to cover your sent."

"No need I cast a spell so as soon as we leave there will be no trace of us. Be careful Marcus is a hybrid the blood of the lycan Viktor killed spilled into his tomb and into his mouth." Alyssa replied.

The two of them orbed out and the green haze vanished they saw Michael, Lucian and Leah glaring at them. Leah had red marks on her arms near her shoulders clearly indicating that one of them grabbed her to make them tell them were she and Selene went.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE THE TWO OF YOU BEEN!" Lucian bellowed.

Selene glanced and Michael who's eyes where black again rigid. He clearly upset or worried something but it had to do with her.

"Since you are all in **MY** house I don't think I should have to explain myself to either of you; I think I speak for Leah and Selene too." Alyssa replied in an annoyed fashion. "Come we must work quickly. Leah?"

Victoria lead Selene and Leah to a huge set of double doors "Ladies this is the point of no return, from here you are identified so if my eyes go jet black with no silver. I'm not a hybrid the hey is to see if veins start showing up through my skin. If that happens take turns screaming for Michael and Lucian."

Victoria tuned pushed open the doors which lead to majestic room that had to be covered in dark incantations. She walked to the heart of the room knelt down and pushed in the center suddenly the room was filled with clicking and the sound of gears rotating.


	12. Preperations Complete

**A/N: The supernatural begins**

"Click!"

"Bang!"

"Zoom!"

"Whoosh (air releasing)!"

Up rose a compartment Victoria pressed and turned a few objects and parts of the floors flipped upside down to reveal five candles white, black, forest green, pale blue, and red. The candles were positioned in the shape of a pentagon.

"Selene bring me the necklace," Victoria said

Selene didn't hesitate to hand it over, next Victoria pulled out a black Accra may (resurrection knife) she slit her wrist and squeezed her blood on to the necklace; she handed the Accra may to Selene who proceeded to do the same.

"**_De morte transire ad vitam. De morte transire ad vita._** **_De morte transire ad vitam. De morte transire ad vita._**…"Victoria chantad

The sound of wind, bats, and wolves howling filled the room until the head of a man with the eyes of a crocodile appeared.

"What does the almighty Queen of the walking dead want with Osiris king of the damned dead and the underworld," the head bellowed.

Victoria replied but her voice had change into an evil, malicious tone. "I would like a soul have his body too. I would like him to return as strong and with the memories he left with."

"Why do you want him back? You can only call upon me if the person is damned. Osiris retorted.

In a pissed voice Victoria mocked "He is a vampire."

"Ah… So be it"

"That easy?"

"I do owe you,"

"Can we get on with it you may be my half uncle but you're still the God of Death. Your conversations are well … costly" Victoria said

"Really? How so?" he replied with intrigue.

Victoria huffed "Let me see you blame me for every soul you don't get to collect."

"Thy does not agree but I will not argue. Here is your vampire." Osiris said before disappearing in a cloud of black lightning.

The room became pitch black, Selene and Leah immediately tensed up; on the other hand Victoria's reaction was way to comfortable. Strikes of lightning darted recklessly around the room; followed by a gray twisting cyclone, as brightness somewhat returned to the room a limp figure of a man's shadow appeared in the middle of the cyclone. When everything cleared there stood Rigel, he examined his body then his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" Rigel whispered.

"Hey Brother why don't you turn around and tell me who you see?" Selene replied smugly.

"Well… Well… It isn't my headstrong little sister." Rigel countered as he slowly turned only to be shocked again.

He saw the most beautiful women and when he hugged Selene he caught whiff of two lycans the scents were close but one was all over her. He pulled out a

"Pass from Death to Life" in Latin


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I have very bad family issues, been sick in the Hospital and signing sheets for me to be my cousin's donor. **

…a strait blade dagger, grabbed Selene and held the weapon to her throat. Selene could barely feel the cold metal on her already cold dead skin. She yelped in surprise for it was not something she expected. Michael and Lucian heard her scream with their exquisite hearing and took off down the elaborate hall way.

"Why the fuck do you smell like lycans? You despise those creatures they killed your family." Rigel hissed.

Before Selene could answer Michael and Lucian burst through the doors in hybrid form the two of them grabbed Rigel threw him into the wall crushing the sheet rock.

"Michael Lucian stop it's nothing leave him alone. Lucian I know you think you have to protect me but DON'T! Michael I'll never sleep with you I won't kiss you again, touch you, or bath with you ever again. Stop it this instant and Put him down!" Selene bellowed

Michael and Lucian reluctantly loosened their grip and descended to the floor but let Rigel to fall rather violently.

"Look what you've done to my walls, floor and doors." Victoria said "Let the object of objection become unseen."

A silver ripple glided over the entire room restoring it to its previous state.

"OK your name is Rigel right?" Leah said softly

Rigel could only nod in agreement, Michael and Lucian had dug their hybrid nails into throat and they were bleeding profusely.

"Come with me" Leah replied lifting him so he'd lean on her as she went back down the hall.

Victoria was ready to scold them and put them in their place but Selene beat her to it by 3 seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE THE TWO OF YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT ME LIKE A FRAGILE HUMAN OR CHILD; DON'T YOU THINK AFTER A BIT OVER 200 YEARS I HAVE BEEN TAKING CARE OF MYSELF. I THINK VICTORIA WOULD AGREE WITH ME WHEN I SAY IF I FIND EITHER OF YOU ANY WHERE NEAR RIGEL WITHOUT LEAH, VICTORIA OR I PRESEANT THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Michael and Lucian were baffled by Selene her eyes were ice blue and looked deadlier then ever; they could no understand how such a loud voice could come out of someone a small as her, it was scary. Selene left without an answer to catch up with Leah and Victoria who sauntered out of the room at them mentioning of her name. Michael and Lucian looked at each other

"Shall we apologize to them?" Michael nodded at Lucian's offer he couldn't bear to have Selene mad at him at all. As they walked to the infirmary they talked about sports which Michael was surprised that Lucian even knew specific players names and their record averages. They heard Victoria tell Rigel it may sting or tickle when she healed him. He braced himself but it wasn't as bad as he thought instead he was left in a fit of laughter. The laughter subsided at the sight of his attackers; Rigel hissed at their scent and at the sight of Lucian Selene held him back with one hand a clear sign of her saying listen to what I have to say.

"I'm Michael Corvin and I some what apologize for my actions a moment ago I was protecting Selene but maybe we can be friends if no more knives are held to anyone's throat."

"As you probably know I am Lucian my reasons for attacking are the same as Michael, but I know that it will take a longer time for us to befriend each other but my terms are similar to Michael's but here is what I ask, you do not judge me under the terms you have been told by the coven and get to know me."

When everyone looked at Rigel he looked at them back as if the were beyond mad but his look for Selene was one they couldn't begin to try and place the emotions behind, there were too many to choose from. He knew that there would be no chance that Michael or Lucian would get near the coven in a million years so he asked his first question.

"Is there something I should know or understand because this is just absolutely crazy? Why is everyone so protective of Selene?"

"Uuh… I think this would be better if Leah explained it to him."

"What! You want me to what!" Leah screamed.

"Yes you so let's give them some room. Shall we?" Selene persisted confidently at Leah.

"I have know idea what you're up to but I'm not sure I like it. Come with me Rigel I'll show you to your room and explain." Leah replied.

Rigel got up slowly but his pace quickened as he passed Michael and Lucian.

"Michael there is a suit similar to Selene's put it on same to you Lucian." Victoria said.

Everyone left the room, surprisingly Selene went with Michael and Victoria to the weapons room.

Michael complained "How could you stand the closeness of the cloths? UUhhh!"

Selene smiled as she tried to stop herself from cracking up." Stop moving and just relax you'll get use to it."

Michael just couldn't stop, Selene felt he was hurt that he upset her and wanted forgiveness, she knew perfectly well how to stop him from squirming. With out warning or Michael's knowledge Selene kissed him she felt him relax and return the kiss he snaked his arms around her waist. When they broke the kiss she whispered into his ear

"That's better isn't it?"

As she pulled away he grabbed her and entangled his arms with hers while she leaned on his chest.

"Michael you changing me. I lost touch with any form of humanity a long time ago. I'm not sure I remember how to love and I feel something for you but…"

Michael cut her off "Do what you can, just go with the flow of life and don't try to stop it, lets see where it takes us; OK"

Selene nods her head "That seems like a fair plan that I don't object too; Now that that's done tell me about your brother. What does he look like?"

"Humm" lightly rocking Selene "He looks exactly like me except his eyes are a deep emerald green mixed with a light blue. Umm he is afraid to fall in love, again. His fiancé died of cancer a few months age. He is a quite person yet a kick ass doctor. There is not much else to him besides the fact he'll die for anyone he loves."

"Great I'll have to teach him to fight." Selene sighed

"No you won't he is a 10° black belt in judo a karate. When we were 14 we went to Japan to learn the art of their swords."

"Thank God" she kissed him

Since they were busy kissing they did not notice Rigel standing there in utter shock over what he was seeing. Selene who used to be cold hearted, bitterly honest, trusted very few people let alone let someone touch her; was kissing a man a hybrid she meet less than 24 hours ago. _"I've been banished to hell or some hell dimension because that shouldn't be real,"_ he thought. Selene and Michael only broke the kiss when they felt someone watching them, and their eyes fell on Rigel.

So you are the one who has captivated my sisters heart. I would love to hear how you made Selene the ice hearted witch melt." Rigel smirked

Selene hugged him and whispered in a soft a deadly voice "You'll pay for that."

"Glad to see we can keep things the same on some level. Now Michael I'm normally quiet and unsocial like Selene here but I have been like a older brother to her and hopefully always will that means I will have to get to know you, however now is not the time we must retrieve your brother."

The three of them shared a few more laughs as they made their way down to the weapons room. AS they were approaching Lucian and Victoria smiled.

"Well I see Rigel is ok with Selene having a matte; my brothers biological or not would have thrown a fit and beat the shit out of them **_in_** my presence." Victoria said

"Humph. I'd do the same especial with my daughter." Lucian smiled at the last part.

"W-What are you talking about _your daughter_?"

"I never told Sonja but the baby was, is… well it's a girl."

Victoria started cracking up she laughed so hard her sides hurt by then Michael, Selene, Rigel and Lucian were bewildered as to why she was laughing.

"What pray tell is so funny?" Rigel asked very amused.

Victoria started to regain her composer. "Sonja spoke to me she said "_Bastard I knew he was hiding something from me. I'll make my pregnant ass so blood thirsty he'll crawl back to Hungry." _She also said a few things I will not dare repeat."

Hah she'll fix your ass right up Lucian." Leah said smugly as she walked out of the gun cage with several pistols and automatic rifles. Rigel quickly left to help her, Selene snickered under her breath. "My hand started to twitch with anger before Victoria broke out in laughter."

"So are we all set to leave because I haven't seen my brother in around two years and now I'm itching to see him." Michael replied

"Yeah lets leave I have "things" that _need _to be dealt with and it's almost 7:15 I like to be punctual. Yes I know we are taking private roads but I am only allowed to drive so fast; Leah see you at 8:35 Victoria said somewhat sarcastically.

"Where the hell did you get such expensive guns and so many?"

"First look at where I live, I inherited a shit load of money not counting my trust funds which I still have a least eight more to receive. Two call me Alyssa until we get back. I don't really like talking about money thank you." Alyssa replied as they piled into a black Cadillac Escalade and speed off.

**A/N: The next chapter is short but it is meant to be.**


	14. HELP! ME PLEASE READERS

**Darkesdream: I'm fine now but I couldn't agree more about Lucian.**

**To all my readers I have a few more characters but you will not know their name until the end but for the next chapter you find what they call a group that have similar jobs to the Death dealers now tell me which name you like please and whichever one has the most votes at the end of a week and a half will win. Feel free to make other suggestions as long as they have dark or unpleasant meanings. Please give the meaning if you send one of your own.**

**Zilyas: Harvester -like harvesters of life. (Russian)**

**Ohanzees: Shadows (Native American) **

**Dorjans: Dark men (Hungarian)**


	15. I Need One More Vote

**I need One more vote please!**


	16. Zilyas

**A/N: Ohanzees 1, Dorjans 2, and Zilyas 3**

"Are we ready? There is no room for error; Lucian failed with Michael we must succeed with Marcell."

"Everything is going as planed according to plan the Zilyas should arrive at Marcell's residence at 8:00."

"I take it they have left already."

"Yes"

"Good we will see the blood of the vampires smeared on the walls, floors, and windows of their mansion; not to mention our moths."

"What of Selene, will she die like the rest? Do not forget she learned the truth that Viktor killed her family and killed him out of vengeance and maybe even love for Michael after all she did make him a hybrid."

"True lets See what her first move will be but tell everyone no harm should be done to her or Michael with out me myself telling them to do so."

"Of course"

"Now I hear someone brought me a ripe vamp I could feed on"

"Yes"

"Bring me to her and send everyone out I don't think they will like her screams."


	17. Marcell

**A/N: My cousin will have his transplant on the 28 of June. So I may not be able to have real access to a computer for like a month or I'll teach my friend to do it.**

"We're here" Michael said "His loft is on the 10th floor."

"Damn I thought mortals had bad memory" Rigel was astonished "They can't even find their car keys they put down an hour ago let alone an exact location of a room they haven't seen in two years."

Why is it that all of you underestimate humans, its ludicrous your entire race came form humans; God everyone's a hypocrite because your appearance is human therefore you are part human in some way idiot." Michael ranted.

"Wow I've never thought of that, shit I've been insulted by a person more that 200 years younger than me. This is embarrassing."

"Everyone laughed except Michael "Let's keep going I feel like something bad is going to happen?" Alyssa urged

AS they entered the building Michael directed them towards the stairs so they could jump entire flights and get there faster than an elevator. Everyone save Alyssa had too apply more effort because Michael was practically flying, his desire to see his brother fueled his power; Alyssa and Selene took note of this for his training. They reached the metal door with a red 10 on it Michael flung the door open with such a force that the wall was dented and it echoed throughout the stairwell.

"Damn it Michael fucken hurt" Alyssa squealed clutching her ears.

"Sorry!"

"Whatever go! What the hell are you smirking at Lucian?"

"Nothing, I thought your ears were only pointy when you were an elf?"

"Nope, that's the one thing I can't change but I can hide. Keep moving!"

As they rounded the corner everyone who's senses were at their sened lycans and they were fairly close. Not 2 seconds later Michael sensed it and everyone tensed up.

"We must hurry. Guns ready?" Alyssa whispered.

"Everyone cocked the guns and scurried to the door Michael knocked , when Marcell opened the door Michael practical shoved him in the room and Selene slammed the door.

"Michael what the hell is going on and since when did you carry guns?"

"Marcell listen your in danger and I, we need to get you out of here I'm not the same or human anymore and you may not be either where's yo…… "

Michael, Lucian, and Alyssa's eyes flashed black while Selene and Rigels turned ice blue; the lycans are closer.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes? Stay away from me!"

"Get your stuff now!"

"No the five of you are going to get out of my home. Now before I call the police."

"Now what the hell are the police going to do with immortals? Get your stuff."

"No"

"NOWDON'T TEMpt me brother"

"Your not my brother"

"The 1st girl you ever loved was Becky you had your 1st kiss on the roof of her house during the meteor shower in the 7th grade on July 18th "

"I- uhm what happen to you?"

"Please get your stuff and I'll explain."

"Alright"

But the Zilyas were already approaching the door, Michael's ears heard the foot steps stop and the click of a gun he tensed up and brought a finger to his lips signaling silence among everyone.

"SSssso…"

"Michael swiftly clamped a hand over Marcell's mouth, then shook his head. Marcell understood that not a sound was to be made. Alyssa connected to everyone's head and started to speak.

_"What do we do now? I can orb him and you out and come back in seconds."_

"_Why us first?" _– Michael

Alyssa-_ "I don't know if they know your alive and I wish to keep it that way, the same goes for you Lucian. If Marcell is indeed a carrier he must get out of her unseen."_

Marcell-_ "What the hell is going on why can I hear people talking inside my head? Damn I'm in bad shape!" _

Everyone stopped turned and look at him.

Selene – _"Maybe we should explain this to him"_

Vigorous nods were the reply all around.

Selene – _"Ok any thing you say in your head everyone can hear, why is part of what Michael will tell you"_

Lucian –_ "Alyssa is right she should take you first, the two of you go. Now"_

Michael –_ "I will not leave Selene."_

Selene –_ "I'll be fine go"_

Michael –_ "Selene, NO"_

Selene –_ "Damn it Michael, Lucian is here he won't let me die, or anything. GO NOW!"_

Michael – "_Fine"_

**"BANG! BANG! CLUNK!"**

The door knob was on the floor with two perfect bullet hole where the screws used to be.


	18. Back Home

**A/N: I'm back! Being in a Hospital sucks but now I'm home, my cousin is fine. Some nurses are mean one took my cell phone well my mother's man she was pissed. Happy reading!**

"Move!"

Gun shots and roars broke out

"Get Marcell"

"Michael, what the hell is going on and since when could you shot a gun with deadly accuracy."

"Umm yesterday"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"I've died and gone to hell"

"We can't let the candidate get away. Bit him if you must but get him now!"

Out of the blue two lycans grab Michael and start preparing to feed but they were to slow Michael changed and killed them both. He leapt like lightning streaking across the sky destroying the lights before killing them one by one.

"Michael are you alright?" Lucian asked

After a moment of silence he answered "Yeah! I'm fine you guys alright?"

"Just peachy" Alyssa replied dripping with sarcasm

"I'm as fine as I'll ever be after seeing that so will somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on Right Now cause this it Bullshit."

"Calm your self we'll tell you. I'm good" Lucian ordered.

"Selene?" Michael asked "Selene are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm fine shut up and let's go"

Remembering the last time she said that he sniffed the air focusing on her scent discreetly, she was not fine she was in bad shape.

"NO YOUR NOT FINE YOU'RE BLEEDING, SELENE!"

Walking towards the door everyone followed at a safe distance, about 13 feet away from them.

"Michael I'll be fine I've had worse. I swear. Ask Rigel"

"Don't bring me into this."

"SHUTUP" they said in unison

"Still Selene let me see."

"No later I'll l-l-l-l-l-i-i-v-v-e" she blacked out.

Everyone rushed to see the fallen warrior, Selene had blood pooling around her, and the wound was in her wrist the bullet hit the vain. Michael couldn't tear off a sleeve like he did lat time, he was wearing leather; then it struck him Alyssa could heal.

"Alys heal her please I can't let her die. I'm no…"

"Stop she was and kind of is still like a sister to me, you think I'll just let her die? Step aside!"

"Why isn't she awake, please don't tell me she's ..."

"Shut up! Stop assuming the worst just because her wound is gone doesn't mean she'll be conscious, OK? Let's go give her an hour. CLEAN"

The blood disappeared as did the bodies and the rest of the mess. Michael swept Selene into his arms, towards the stairs, Lucian got Marcell's bag and everyone went back to the mansion.

"Damn nice crib, who does it belong to?"

"Me" Alyssa said

"Impressive let's go in shall we?"

When they walked through the door Leah was there she hugged Lucian and Rigel shook hands with Marcell introducing herself, then Michael walked in carrying a still unconscious Selene.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? IS SHE ALIVE? Let's get her to your room."

Michael quietly walked away and Lucian kept anyone from following.

"Why can't we follow?" Leah asked

"Look at his posture it's ridged he'll rip your head off he's going to be very short tempered for a while. Leah, lycans happened, although I have no idea who sent them and now Selene got shot."

"Oh! Are you alright?"

"Yeah we're all fine."  
"I'm not I want to know what the hell is going on."

"You must be Marcell,"

"How did you…"

"Know? You look like your brother, don't forget you're twins and your are also as inpatient as Michael"

"I'm not quit sure if I should take that as an insult or a complement; and Michael is much more impatient then me."

"Doubt that" Lucian scoffed

Marcell just threw him an icy glare and asked sharply "Where can I put my stuff Leah?"

"Alyssa will have to show you your room and Michael should tell you what is going on, either him, Lucian or Alyssa."

"No, no, no absolutely NOT! I'm not used to being questioned and I've had enough of it today; all I need is for a pissed off hybrid to come after me because I let Lucian for rip his brother's head or tongue out!" Alyssa replied

"Really can I? I'm hungry."

"You're sick"

"Not my fault you have a weak stomach"

"BULLSHIT!"

"GENTALMEN!"

_"Crash"_


	19. Zilyas: part 2

"Did they bring Marcell?"

"No sir they're, they're, they're"

"Spit it out, Damn it!"

"Dead"

_"WWWHHAAATTT!"_

"All dead"

"Get OUT"


	20. Emotions run wild

Morrisa awoke first and smiled when she saw Kahn's face her eyes slowly made there way down past his neck and then shot back up to his neck; there lied two circular scabs which clearly indicated she had bitten him. Her hands hastily made their way around her neck until her fingers grazed two similar marks. Morrisa's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the drink they shared his DNA flowed through her veins and here is his; now she realized the magnitude of what has happened. Marcus was to awaken in now two days time; he'll taste Khan's blood and kill him. She shook him awake in fear

"Kahn what have we done? Marcus will kill you."

"Why would he? It's not like he'll know we are _bound_."

"Yes he will I'm performing the awakening ceremony."

"Shit"

"See"

"We'll think of something but I have to ask you a question. Do you really think Selene would kill Viktor for a lycan?"

"That's what I thought we all know why she in the furious warrior she is because of her vow of revenge. So no I don't also she wouldn't have woken Viktor to kill him that's easier for her to do when he's asleep."

"No she'd let the lycans go through with their plans."

"Good Tamas and I are working on the truth I'll find him. Sooner the better, love you."

"_BANG! BANG!_"

"Who is it?"

"Tamas I know the truth just let me in I saw and heard you I won't tell!"

"Get your ass in here" Kahn grabbed his collar.

"Sorry, I saw and spoke to Selene. Where is the most private place in this room we can talk , Morrisa?"

"The bathroom."

"Ok! I'll be waiting in there put some cloths on."

Tamas repeated everything Selene told him from what started the war to why she killed Viktor. When he finished there were so many questions to be answered and two astonished faces.

"So, that's the truth eeh? My life has been a lie." Kahn was crestfallen.

"Wait a minute why did she come back? Morrisa asked.

"She needed Rigel's necklace; she said she was going to bring him back. I know nothing more so don't ask."

"**MORRISA!** _BANG!BANG!BANG!_ **MORRISA!**"

"Holy shit"

"We're vampires we don't believe in God."

"SHUTUP! Don't ask questions start filling the tub with hot water and turn the hot water on in the shower go."

Morrisa grabbed a towel and ran to her closet and opened the back passage behind the cloths that lead to Kahn's room. She signaled for them to come and pointed to the passage.

"_BANG! **MORRISA!** BANG!BANG!_"

They dove through she closed it made sure the door was covered then ran to the bathroom. Perfect the room was filled with steam, Morrisa tore off her clothes turned off the shower and climbed in to the scalding tube. Aloysius barged into her room and threw the bathroom door open. Hot thick steam clouded his vision and invaded his nose. As some of the fog cleared he could make out the out line of Morrisa in the tube backing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, girl" He growled "I smell Kahn you've had sex with him again didn't you."

"How long is he going to be in there?" Leah asked

"I don't know; when Sonja died I stayed secluded for eleven months." Lucian replied.

"But she isn't going to die, I healed her. I don't understand human emotions it's too much for me to attempt to comprehend. I think you should go see him Lucian." Victoria.

"What! Why me? He doesn't listen to anyone, not even his mate."

"Why- because you're the only one who has seen your mate hurt and felt the same way he does. Help him please then convince him to drink blood that semi human food was a one time thing. Help him please"

"Oh Hell! Don't get used to this." he stalks off

Selene lay motionless except for her shallow breathing; Michael perched on top of a beam on the canopy over the bed. Michael's eyes and nails were elongated and black, half his teeth formed. He was unsure of his emotions and he was very unstable; if he were to be approached in the wrong way someone would be dead or dying. The atmosphere in the room was so tense it could be sliced with a mail opener.

"_Knock, Knock!_"

"_Roooaaarrr!_"

"Watch it I'm older, show some respect; I know how you feel but do NOT take it out on me."

"_Urrrr._"

"Watch it Michael this is your last warning don't push it, NOT another sound!"

Silence ensued, Michael may have been pissed but he sure as hell isn't stupid."

"I'm coming in" Lucian replied

"When Lucian walked in at first he only saw Selene but when he looked up there was Michael rocking himself back and forth yet still managing to stay on the beam. When he turned his head to look at Lucian his eyes truly showed his anguish.

"Michael lets talk, please come down."

" Reluctantly Michael jumped down, Lucian heaved a sigh Michael was now becoming the most compliant person he'd ever meet.

"Listen I know you feel helpless watching her but she is strong and willful. Calm down, let me watch her you go talk to your brother."

"_GGGEE…_"

"Wham!"

"I told you stop growling at me disrespect is something I don't stand for."

"Sorry."

"That's fine how about I bring your brother here?"

"OK."

Lucian walked out with a heavy mind, as he wandered in to the kitchen every question someone asked blocked out, he grabbed Marcell and hauled him back to Michaels room.

"Hay what the fuck do you think you're doing let go of me asshole."

"Watch your tongue, both you and your brother have foul moths. Look here Michael is in pain I've only known him for about 36 to 38 hours you've known him your whole life try and help him. Selene has basically become his wife, now she's hurt he feels helpless. Michael won't hesitate to kill me out of anger but he won' kill you no matter what."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Anything now go!"

"Michael?" Marcell whispered. "Come on let's sit and talk!"

"_Grrrrr_"

"_Wham_"

Michael had Marcell pinned against the wall eyes black and skin beginning to molt, while trying to choke him.

"What are you going to do kill me?"

**A/N: To my reviewers.**


	21. Dreams or Visions

"What are you going to do kill me? Uh? Don't you think I know what it feels like to watch the women I love laying there and I'm powerless to help her? T he only difference is that she (pointing to the bed) is coming back."

"Sorry I just can't control myself when it comes to Selene."

"Maybe we should leave the room for a bit, keep in mind I'm not really giving you an option."

"Fine"

"Good lets go and you could explain what the _hell _is going on in the mean time."

∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏

In Selene's head.

_"Michael I hate you. I hat you more than anyone or anything in the world." All she could feel was a sneering pain all through her abdomen, and sweat dripping down her face. _

_"Come on Selene breath out baby needs you to push a few more times."_

**_"Baby? What Baby?" _**She turned around only to be shock at the sight before here. Michael holding her hand and whispering in her ear. Leah in medical scrubs between her legs and herself with longer hair that touched just past her shoulders baring down and turning red.

_"It's a boy" _

_"Selene we have a son; we have a son."_

_"Why isn't he crying, is he alright?" _

_"Don't worry he will when he's warm and in his mommy and daddy's arms." _

_Seconds later a splitting scream resounded through the room. Victoria weighed and measured him then brought Michael over to cut the umbilical cord before placing him into his arms._

_"What are we going to call him Michael?"_

_**"Shit I just had a son and he has Michael's hair. God he's adorable, but what's his name?"**_

_"How about Dorjan Maskao Corvin?"_

_"Sounds great, but what exactly does it mean?" _

_"Always interrupting the moment, but Dorjan means Dark Man in Hungarian and Masako means Justice in Japanese_

_Can we switch is middle and first name around PLEASE?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Oh! I don't know maybe I don't want my kid to have his main name represent anything evil perhaps."_

_"Fine."_

_"Michael?"_

_"Yes."_

_"May I hold him, I'm pretty sure he'll be hungry soon."_

_"Of course you can Selene."_

_**"I'm a mother!" **_

Suddenly the feeling of being sucked into a hole washed over her and the scene before here changed. Now she was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of warm blood with meat in it; Michael was holding what looked like a three or four year old Masako in the living room with Lucian and Rigel.

**_"HE looks just like me except for his eyes he has Michael's eyes. I wish I could hold him. WAIT what the hell am I thinking? I don't even know if this is real."_**

****Then a very pregnant Leah walked down the stairs.

_"Damn Selene how did you do this? The Screaming you put out, makes labor feel like hell."_

_"Stop complaining you're not in labor yet." _

_"True but the baby is probably leaving bruises on the inside of my stomach. Now you're going through it again."_

_**"Again? I'm pregnant again?"**_

_"Be quiet I haven't told Michael yet."_

_"What? That you're pregnant?" Lucian asked as he walked into the room." "Masako told me he would have a sister or a brother and he wants a sister more." _

_"Why are all of you so damn loud?"_

_"It doesn't matter love I already know about the baby, I have suspected for a while but last night I sensed and smelt HER for sure."_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Yes little Vamp." _

_"Baby sista?"_

Michael knelt down and smiled _"You're going to have a sister."_

_"Yay! Baby sister." _Masako said while rubbing his mommy's tummy with his tiny hands. _"I love you baby." "Muwah!" _He planted a kiss on her belly then ran off to play.

_"That has got to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. Christ the kids making me soft."_

_Everyone laughed._

_**"I'm going to have a daughter."**_

****The seen changed to her being in labor again, to her and Michael adorning her. Then a little Masako ran in and jumped on the bed, he nestled right between his parents and layed a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead.

_"Sista's name mama."_

_"We don't know yet sweetie would you like to hold her?"_

_"Really? Yes Please."_

_"Sit back and here she is."_

_"Hi baby I'm your big brother. You're going to look like daddy with mommy's eyes. I'll teach you to fight and beat up all your boyfriends if I don't like'em. Ok? I love you"_

_"What are we going to name her Selene?"_

_"I don't know. Do you know Masako?"_

_"I'd name her Keena it means brave and it is Celtic." _

_"Where did you come up with that one?"_

_"When Aunt Leah was having a baby on the computer where a list of names and Uncle Lucian read them to me I liked it the best."_

_"Let's keep it."_

_"So her name will be Keena Axel Corvin." Selene said._

_"And what my love does her middle name mean?" Michael asked curiously._

_"Source of life in German that's where my father was from."_

_"Um? Fine with me here le Masako and I take here to the nursery and you get some sleep."_

_**"My kids have unusual yet strong names."**_

****Everything changed again Masako was older as was Keena they were sitting in a field talking until dark hooded figures started to attack them Masako was knocked out and Keena was being dragged away.

_"KEENA!"_

∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏∏

"Selene what happened your awake? "Michael said.

"I saw them Michael!"

Saw who Selene calm down it' ok." Michael pulled her to him.

He could feel her heart racing faster than he knew it should especially for an immortal.

"Our children Michael."

"Our what?"

"Kids!"

"I never thought you would consider having kids with me."

"Michael I never considered having kids at all until I saw them."

"Well what did they look like?"

"Our son is older he looks like me except his eyes, they're yours."

Michael chuckled.

"He is so sweet and he's going to make Lucian a completely soft man. I wish you could see his face light up when you told him he would get a little sister, which he wants. Our daughter looks like you with my eyes and nose. Masako named her."

Michael did a double take at the sound of his sons name "Keena I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

"Well we will have those to in our lives don't tell me to much I want to enjoy the surprises that come with fatherhood."

A comfortable silence followed until Michael broke it. "Scream her name?"

"Because I saw both of them attacked and they took her."

"Jesus Christ." Michael whispered in despair "Shh it'll be ok, Now that we know this we can protect them; but who took her?"

"I don't know. Michael I'm not even pregnant and I love them so much, but now I have to come to terms with the knowledge that I will loose her. I feel like my life is being torn a part or the hole in my heart is swallowing me."

"Don't worry. Just rest here I'll get Victoria maybe she can tell us if it was a premonition."

Michael walked out of the room but he hesitated before going downstairs. When he emerged everyone looked up and smiled however their smile disappeared when they saw his face a felt his aura.

"Victoria can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure what's wrong?"

"Let's go talk to Selene."

Damn you Selene choosing that lycan over me. That stupid piece of shit god I hope he is dead."

Kraven limped down the streets of Budapest to an old death dealer safe house. Where e bandaged his leg and stocked up on blood, guns, and money. He also found a set of keys to a car in the garage.

"If I find you Selene I'll beat the crap out of your beloved Michael then make him watch as I rape you. If I'm lucky you'll give me an heir."

**A.N.: HINT! HINT! an heir to what?**


	22. Chapter 22

A.N. I had fun writing the first segment. Enjoy the chapter please review I live off them.

"Aloysius I have no Idea what you're referring to with Kahn but I did have sex. I don't see what the fuss is all about; Kraven had Erika, My mother had… well many, Viktor was private as is Markus. Tell me why can't I have a toy of my own?" Morrisa said in a very playful tone.

Aloysius was disgusted with the information she told him but thankful she didn't share all she knew. "I never said you couldn't, but Kahn is off limits to you."

"Well thank you for letting me know who is off limits to me. Do you mind telling me who I can screw in the mean time and who I can have an affair with while I'm married?"

Now mind you Aloysius is a man with a fair amount of patients but by now he was shaking with frustration and anger at her utter disrespect for just about everyone. "NO MORE SEX WITH **_KAHN_**!" he bellowed. "Do you understand me?"

"Crystal and I'll try to be the sweet angelic girl you Markus and my mother so desperately wanted."

"I don't think that's what we expected of you after all your name is "Dark One" in Greek. There fore we didn't want you to be a saint, you're a vampire. We just didn't know how much trouble you'd cause; and we also knew on some level how you'd be." Aloysius said doubting almost every word he spoke.

"You are lying through your teeth. I don't care allow me to finish my bath."

"Remember what I told you."

"How long has that passage way been here?" Tamas asked is sheer amusement.

"O shut up and let's get to work on some evidence that will free Selene." Kahn replied.

"And how exactly are we going to do that she left no number or e-mail or anything for that matter for us to follow or contacted her."

True but there is always following her foot steps. You go through Kraven's room, and I'll go through the book containing our history."

"No you take the bastered's room I'll take the library. Before you ask Why I'll tell you she already broke into it and you are the closest to her next to Rigel. They'll be watching you."

"You're right." Kahn relented.

"You know it would help if Nicodemus was on our side he's close to Braeden."

"I'll try to persuade him. We know Morrisa is with us she doesn't believe Selene would kill Viktor in cold blood either."

"Good so it would be two very powerful, one influential, and finally us."

"Alright thanks for making us look like the bottom of the food chain, but lets get to work meet me here in a half hour."

**A.N. next chapter is longer and I give you a little in site to a mystery. Please review soon. I'm on a flight back form London and it is taking mad _LONG!_**


End file.
